Falcon
Falcon |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) |victory animation = Falcon looks tough. |crystal = Aerialist Crystal Exo-7 Crystal |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tablecolor = DA1C19 |tag1 = Control: Counter |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Metal |tag4 = Civil War - Cpt. America |ability1 = Bleed |ability2 = Incinerate |ability3 = Recon |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Enemies |synpartner1 = Black Panther (Civil War) |synbonus2 = Enemies |synpartner2 = Black Widow |synbonus3 = Enemies |synpartner3 = Vision (Age of Ultron) |synbonus4 = Enemies |synpartner4 = War Machine |synbonus5 = Friends |synpartner5 = Captain America |synbonus6 = Friends |synpartner6 = Captain America (WWII) |synbonus7 = Teammates |synpartner7 = Ant-Man |synbonus8 = Teammates |synpartner8 = Hawkeye }} Falcon is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio A former air force pararescue who went on to work with recovering veterans, Sam Wilson aided the legendary Captain America in adjusting to modern life, quickly becoming Cap's close friend in the process. Using an experimental winged harness, Wilson takes to the skies as the high-flying Falcon. Stats Abilities *'Passive:' Falcon sends out Redwing to scout for his teammates and provide intel. Each of Falcon's synergies provides an additional 9% Physical Resistance penetration and Critical Damage. *'Passive:' To begin a Recon Scan, Dodge back and hold Block for 2 seconds (more like 5). While Locked On, the opponent's Defensive Ability Accuracy is reduced by 100% for 10 seconds. *Redwing remains Locked On to Science Champions for 20% longer than normal. Additionally, Redwing remains Locked On to Mutant Champions for 20% shorter than normal. *'Passive:' Falcon's scanning system in his goggles recalibrates each time the opponent triggers a Passive Evade, increasing Falcon's Critical Damage Rating by until his next Critical Hit. Signature Ability *'Exo-8' **With an upgraded pack, Falcon gets Redwing ready immediately, and gains bonus Critical Chance while Redwing is Locked On. Special Attacks *'Fading Barrage' **With a quick jet blast, Falcon kicks his foe, then lets loose a barrage from his twin SMGs. ***85% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing direct damage over 3.5 seconds. The chance to trigger Bleed increases by 15% if Redwing is Locked On. *'Raptor Strike' **Guided by Redwing's recon, Falcon dives in on his target for a massive strike. ***This attack ignores Physical Resistance and has 300 increased Critical Rating if Redwing is Locked On. *'Tango Down' **Calling in a strafing run. Firing guided missiles. Target down. ***This attack Incinerates the enemy, dealing of your Attack as Energy Damage over 10 seconds. This effect also removes Perfect Block Chance and reduces Block Proficiency by 50% while it's active. If Redwing is Locked On, an additional 20% Block Proficiency is removed. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Falcon's Recon Scan shuts down a Champion's ability to Passively Evade entirely. While Redwing is in cooldown, Falcon's Recalibration will also help him keep up in terms of damage each time a Champion Passively Evades. *With his second Special Attack, Falcon can ignore the Physical Resistance of Rhino, Red Hulk, and Groot, and during regular attacks, Redwing's synergy additions grant him the ability to ignore part of the Physical Resistance. *With his Incinerate ability to strip away Block Proficiency and Perfect Block Chance, Falcon gets by the defenses of both Captain Americas and Daredevils. *By timing his Redwing Scan carefully, Falcon can bypass the Overload of Iron Man, Superior Iron Man, and Iron Patriot, and the Empty the Clip of War Machine entirely. Weaknesses *In addition to the class disadvantage, Falcon is a metal Champion and will have a very hard time triggering his abilities while fighting Magneto or Magneto (Marvel NOW!). Recommended Masteries *'Parry:' By utilizing this Mastery correctly, players can Stun their opponent, then use the time to dodge back and start Redwing's Recon Scan consistently. *'Stand Your Ground:' Against high level opponents, finding the time to hold Block for 2 seconds can be tricky. Picking up this Mastery can grant Falcon a few extra moments to get his Recon Scan activated. Trivia Character Inspiration *Falcon is inspired by from the . External links * * * References Navigation Category:Skill Category:Avengers Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe